Calming Storms
by Sofia Ottoman
Summary: Sometimes enough really is enough. It might be a fantastic job, but work isn’t everything. One-Shot. HPDM SLASH!


**Calming Storms**

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling etc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Authors Note:** Written for _bryoneybrynn_'s Speed Pronz Writing Challenge after seeing _dragon_badfaith_'s response on LJ community harrydraco. And just to make sure there is no confusion, this fic is about a male x male relationship.

* * *

Harry took a drag of his fag, and released the smoke in a long sigh. Papers were strewn across the table behind him in dishevelled piles waiting for his attention. God but he was tired. He turned from the window; grabbed his glass of Firewhiskey from the table and downed what was left of it. Slamming the glass down on the table, and the fag back in his mouth he fell into his chair and tried to resume his paperwork. The words seemed to blur before his eyes. He lifted his glasses and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He pushed back from the table, grabbed a jacket, and left the flat. It just wasn't going to happen.

He stumbled along the hallway, down two flights of stairs, and out onto the Muggle pavement. On a whim he turned right and headed down the hill towards the seafront. Even through the haze of smoke he could taste the salt in the air, and feel the cool, wet, breeze coming in off the sea. The closer he came to the almost deserted pier, the more relaxed he felt. Spotting a suitable bench, he plonked himself down and looked out to sea. The dark waves seemed to echo his angry mood in their sharp movements. With an angry sigh he ripped the cigarette stub from his mouth and dropped it on the door. Fishing in his jacket pockets, he removed his packet of fags and stuffed one in his mouth. Placing one in his mouth and the rest back in the pocket, he began the rather fruitless search for his lighter.

Eventually locating it, in a pocket he would swear blind he'd already searched twice, he move the lighter towards the cigarette and was just about to light it when someone swiped it out of his hand. "What the fuck?!" He looked up into familiar resigned grey eyes.

"I thought you promised to stop." Draco remarked moving around the bench to sit down next to him. "But I should have known, it was just like all your other promises recently. It meant fuck all." Harry sighed and hung his head back; he automatically removed the fag from his mouth and returned it to the pack.

"I'm sorry."

"You're always fucking sorry!"

They sat in silence watching the ebb and flow of the waves, as the tide gradually came in. Climbing slowly, further and further up the small bit of sand exposed at low tide.

"The kids miss you. _I_ miss you."

"I'm quitting."

"What?"

"I'll hand my notice in on Monday Draco. This isn't working. I can do the fieldwork, but the paperwork and the politics…?" Harry shook his head. "I don't want to be this person. I shouldn't have accepted the promotion. I knew it would require more hours, but I didn't think it would require this many."

"But you love your job."

"I love you and the children. The job is just a job." Draco looked at him keenly for a moment.

"You know I was just referring to those awful cigarettes, right?"

Harry laughed; "Yes."

"Good." Draco lent in and kissed him. When he drew back he was holding the pack of cigarettes. "You're quitting these as well Potter." Harry pulled a face.

"Fine."

Draco stood up and held his free hand out to Harry. "Come on. Let's go home." Harry grasped his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. Dropping Draco's hand, he wrapped his arm around his waist instead.

They made their way from the pier and started the climb up Killigrew Street in silence. "Don't forget we're picking the kids up from Kings Cross tomorrow."

"Lily sent an owl; she wants to stay with Ginny first this year, apparently. So it looks like we've just got Al."

"And Scorpius."

"And Pi as well." Harry conceded with a grin.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that ridiculous name Potter!"

Harry laughed and kissed him.


End file.
